The present invention generally relates to a conformable tool for approximating the contour of a workpiece. Such tool can be used as a pattern or forming base for reproducing the workpiece contour on another material.
In the aircraft manufacturing industry it is important to be able to efficietnly repair the damaged exterior periphery, or moldline contour, of an airframe. Current methods of moldline transfer utilize a process which is generally referred to by those skilled in the art as a plaster splash. Using a plaster mold, the contour of an airframe area is transferred, and a repair patch is constructed therefrom, which matches the contour of the airframe. Because the original plaster splash is a negative of the moldline surface, a splash of the original plaster splash must be made before a repair patch can be constructed. This labor intensive process requires an array of supplies, all of which can be replaced by the conformable tool of the present invention. Because of the time, materials, and risk of error involved in the plaster splash process, this method can be costly and inefficient.
Devices for following the contour of a workpiece have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,487,944 to Pressman; 2,621,415 to Cooper; and 2,949,674 to Wexler. Although effective in their application, these linearly arranged devices are capable only of approximating a two dimensional, single cross section of a workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,924 to Hu disclosed a gauge developer capable of approximating a contour and magnetically locking the approximated contour in position so that diagrams and drawings can be made therefrom. Unlike the present invention, however, the gauge developer of Hu is incapable of being locked and used as a rigid forming base for constructing a repair patch.
There is therefore a need in the art for a conformable tool which can approximate a workpiece contour in three dimensions and which can be used as a forming base for reproducing the contour on another material.